


7 Minutes in Dream Heaven

by Chesra



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto dreams. Occasionally he gets visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Dream Heaven

When Mikoto dreams, more often than not he finds himself in a barren wasteland, surrounded by charred remains and half-burnt buildings. The air is suffocating and the place is devoid of human beings. It's the loneliest place in the world. Suoh would have avoided sleeping if he could, but between wanting to give into the urge of watching the whole world burn and being stuck in an endless desert where he can't hurt anyone, he'll take the latter. At least he's gotten used to the surroundings, and it's the one place where he can think his darker thoughts without worrying about burning everything around him. After all, there's nothing left to burn.

 

Today, though, there's something different waiting for him when he falls asleep.

 

"It's not polite to just wander into people's dreams, you know," Mikoto comments dryly.

 

Munakata Reisi is seated primly on his chair, decidedly out of place in the backdrop of the smoking remains of Mikoto's wasteland. "I apologize for the intrusion, Suoh Mikoto," he says mildly. "This was not my intention at all."

 

"Tch." Mikoto rolls his eyes and walks up to Munakata, placing his hands on the armrests. He leans in close, their faces practically touching. "So what are you doing here?"

 

Munakata smiles up him, decidedly cool. "You tell me. I was expecting a quiet break at work, not a meeting with the Red King."

 

"Hmm. The Blue King, sleeping on the job?" Mikoto grins. "That'll be bad for your reputation, Munakata Reisi."

 

"I'll have you know that nap time is allowed in our office," Munakata responds. "It boosts morale and keeps the workers happy. But since you know nothing of such corporate policies, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Mikoto snorts. "But this place is rather dreary, isn't it? Can't you dream up something nicer?"

 

"And who asked you?"

 

Munakata shrugs easily. "I simply prefer something a little more calming." His dreamscape slowly morphs into a busy city - Shizume's downtown, Mikoto slowly realizes. He scoffs.

 

"This is boring," he says. He watches the people pass by, their chatter echoing strangely in his ears. The words are unintelligible. He frowns and looks at Munakata. "And troublesome." As he says it, the people vanish, leaving him and Munakata all alone in the city.

 

Munakata looks surprised. "For a person who has such a large and loyal Clan, I would have thought you would enjoy being surrounded by people."

 

Mikoto gestures. "These aren't people. They're shadows."

 

"Well, I'm afraid I can't conjure real people for you," Munakata says. "That's entirely beyond my capabilities."

 

Mikoto frowns. "It's fine like this."

 

"Being all alone? Isn't that terribly lonely?" Munakata sounds wistful, and Mikoto doesn't like it.

 

"Maybe for you," Mikoto says. "I'd rather be alone." He thinks, _or else,_ and the buildings begin to smolder, slowly reduced to ashes. Soon they're back to where they began, in Mikoto's personal wasteland, surrounded by smoking remains.

 

"Oh dear," Munakata says, shaking his head. He stands up from his chair and Mikoto watches it carefully, letting it catch fire until it is nothing but cinders. "I didn't think you would be this much of a pessimist, Suoh Mikoto. Especially when you're surrounded by such upbeat people."

 

Mikoto shrugs. "It's not like I chose this," he says. "This stupid dream has been plaguing me since I became King." Idly he wonders if Munakata suffers from the same thing.

 

Munakata reaches out to touch his hand lightly. "I'm sure the Slate doesn't want you to burn Shizume City down," he says soothingly. "This is likely just a warning so you don't lose control, like your predecessor."

 

Mikoto laughs harshly, jerking away from his touch. "I'm all out of control, Munakata," he says, slowly. "This is just the inevitable."

 

"Do you honestly believe that?" Munakata frowns.

 

"You tell me. You know more about this than I do."

 

Munakata makes an audible sigh. "You simply refuse to listen to the Slate properly, Suoh." He sighs. "I wonder what's the point of dragging me into your hopeless dreams."

 

"I didn't drag you here," Mikoto says, frowning.

 

"I know _you_ didn't." Munakata sighs again. "I am clearly aware that I'm unwelcome." As he speaks, the landscape shifts again, revealing a small room with a wooden mat, a kettle and two cups. Munakata leisurely sits down. "Tea?"

 

Mikoto follows suit, slightly annoyed that Munakata's hijacking his dream. "Really?" he mutters as Munakata pours for him.

 

"I might as well enjoy it," Munakata says. "If you wish to mope around, go dream up somebody else."

 

Mikoto finds himself chuckling. "Even in the dream world you're still such a stick in the mud, Munakata."

 

"You're one to talk." Munakata takes a sip. "This dream tea is surprisingly good. Did you taste it yet?"

 

Mikoto gives the cup a wary look before drinking. It tastes slightly bitter; not too hot on his tongue. There's not exactly a flavor, but then again Mikoto's no tea connoisseur. He just drinks whatever people put in front of him.

 

Munakata looks at him shrewdly. "So how does yours taste like?"

 

He shrugs and puts his cup down. "What I imagine tea you brewed tastes like, I guess." Their surroundings change again, and this time they're at a bar. Not HOMRA's bar though - Mikoto would never bring Munakata there - but a nondescript bar, with dim lights and full of shadow people. Munakata glances around.

 

"I thought you didn't like company," he comments. They're sitting on bar stools now, with glasses of wine in front of both of them.

 

Mikoto smirks. "I wanted to know what dream alcohol tastes like."

 

Munakata seems to be fighting to hide his smile. "I don't think we're supposed to abuse our dreams like this, Suoh Mikoto."

 

"I don't care," Mikoto says. "If I have to be around you, I might as well be doing something I like."

 

Munakata shakes his head. "You're impossible." He drinks up anyway, and the bartender comes to refill his glass mechanically.

 

"Say," Munakata says thoughtfully after his third drink, "Do you think we can get dream drunk?"

 

Mikoto shrugs. He's always had a high alcohol tolerance; the only time he remembers getting really drunk was way back in high school, when he and Izumo had snuck into his uncle's bar and experimented on mixing drinks. Mikoto had been Izumo's guinea pig and he had willingly drunk everything his friend had put in front of him, on the condition Izumo would drink the same. That had been the most amount of alcohol Mikoto has ever imbibed in his life.

 

The following day, Izumo's uncle had come upon both of them passed out on the floor. Mikoto smiles faintly at the memory. The dream alcohol tastes like something Izumo would have concocted, but it's missing something vital. It's pleasant but in the back of his mind, he knows it isn't real.

 

He's a little startled when Munakata leans onto his shoulder. "What?" he snaps, jostling him. When Munakata turns to look at him, his face is flushed and his eyes are bright.

 

"Just testing a theory," he says, smiling uncharacteristically. Mikoto glances at the counter; the bottle of wine is eternally full, so there's no way of figuring out how much dream alcohol Munakata's drunk. He sighs.

 

"I'm not going to take care of you," he warns.

 

"I never asked you to," Munakata retorts, and he lifts his head from Mikoto's shoulder, his fingers closing in the stem of his glass. He waves at the bartender, who silently pours more wine in his glass. Mikoto watches all this without a word. Munakata's old enough to take care of himself - if he wanted to get dream drunk, it wasn't Mikoto's problem.

 

"I hope you wake up with a hangover," he mutters. Munakata glances at him, rolling his eyes.

 

"It's a dream, Suoh," he says patiently, his words a little slurred. "Whatever I want will happen. So I definitely won't wake up with a hangover. That's just dumb."

 

"So you want to get drunk?" Mikoto says skeptically.

 

Munakata raises his glass. "It's the middle of the afternoon, I have dozens of papers to sign because the Gold King insists on delegating all the work he doesn't like to me, my coworkers don't want to talk to me about their lives because I'm their boss and they want to keep their professional and private lives separate so I have no one to talk to in the office, I have so much work I probably have to go overtime tonight. Of course I want to get drunk, stupid." He turns back to his drink and drains it with something like frustration. Huh. Mikoto leans on his fist, surveying Munakata. He wasn't expecting that answer.

 

"Besides," Munakata says quietly, more to himself than Mikoto, "It's nice to do things without consequences for once."

 

Mikoto leans in close to him. "Without consequences, huh?"

 

"For example," Munakata says, and there's a hint of a challenge in his tone as he faces Mikoto, "if I were to kiss you now, Suoh Mikoto, would that have a disastrous result?" He puts his hand on Mikoto's thigh, drumming his fingers against it.

 

"Why don't you try and find out?" Suoh replies, and he pries the wineglass out of Munakata's other hand before pulling Munakata onto his lap.  Munakata makes a small noise of surprise before catching himself. Their faces are close enough that Mikoto can read the hazy desire in Munakata's eyes. An excited feeling swells in the pit of his stomach, wholly unfamiliar and yet reminiscent of how he feels whenever he and Munakata engage in a fight.

 

"What are you doing?" Munakata murmurs as Mikoto encircles his arm around Munakata's waist, pulling him closer.

 

"Doing things without consequences," Mikoto answers, smirking, as he hooks one of Munakata's legs on the stool. "What about you?"

 

In response, Munakata crashes his mouth into Mikoto's own, open-mouthed and inviting. Mikoto hungrily kisses back, not at all surprised by the fervor. He slides his other hand up the nape of Munakata's neck, deepening the kiss. Munakata is sitting on his thighs now, the bar stool barely holding their combined weight. Mikoto leans his arms on the counter, tilting his head up as Munakata presses down on him, his tongue in Mikoto's mouth. He can feel just how hard Munakata is with his cock pressed against his stomach, and it makes him want Munakata even more.

 

When they finally break apart, panting, Mikoto belatedly realizes that the bar's other patrons have all disappeared. He laughs a little, closing his eyes. He has never felt this fantastic before. He wants to claim every inch of Munakata's skin, to bite down and bite _hard,_ to make him moan and scream and hurt. He swivels the bar stool, pinning Munakata on the counter this time.

 

Munakata parts his lips, as if he's going to say something. Mikoto will be damned if he lets Munakata ruin this moment with his words, so he kisses him again, tasting the alcohol and tea in Munakata's breath. Munakata's warm under his fingers; all Mikoto wants to do is take off his damn uniform. There's too many layers to it. He tugs impatiently at the belt, managing to undo it before Munakata swats at his hand, frowning.

 

"You're too impatient, Suoh," he says, dragging his fingers through Mikoto's hair. Fucking hell; they aren't even locked in battle and Munakata wants him to _wait?_ Munakata wants this just as badly as he does; he has no right to be a goddamn tease.

 

In response, Mikoto lazily raises his hand, engulfing it in flames. "Maybe if I burn it off you, this will go faster," he says, tracing his hand over Munakata's chest. He takes perverse delight as the blue overcoat slowly burns away.

 

Munakata huffs. "Pardon me for trying to make this last," he says sarcastically. He puts his hands on Mikoto's shoulders and pulls off his fur jacket. Mikoto tosses it away haphazardly and returns to unbuttoning Munakata's white dress shirt. Munakata's hands are already busy with Mikoto's pants, but he's having difficulty taking them off with their current position. Mikoto growls, annoyed, and the bar dissolves away into sand. The familiar burning smell and the sharp wind is back.

 

"This isn't exactly my ideal place to do this," Munakata says, his tattered blue uniform in stark contrast to the golden sand. Mikoto still has Munakata pinned down, his hair is fanned out on the ground. Mikoto takes Munakata's glasses and puts them away before leaning in close to whisper into his ear.

 

"Too bad," Mikoto breathes, as he pushes Munakata's thighs open with his legs, "It's my dream, so I get to choose."

 

Munakata chuckles shakily. "Suoh Mikoto, you're a barbarian." He responds to Mikoto's touch as he says this, his body shuddering as Mikoto's hands finally find bare skin. Munakata reaches up, tugging at Mikoto's necklace so Mikoto is forced to bend down. Munakata quirks his lips up, releasing his grip on the necklace and putting both his hands on Mikoto's hips. He finds the edge of the fabric of Mikoto's shirt and pulls it over his head. Mikoto willingly takes it off, and then bites down Munakata's neck right afterwards, enjoying the muffled gasp of pain. They're chest to chest now; Munakata's radiating so much body heat it's driving Mikoto to the edge. He finishes unbuttoning Munakata's pants, and drags them to his ankles.

 

He surveys Munakata in his entirety, half-undressed, mouth parted and eyes dilated. He definitely likes what he sees. It's not every day he can have the Blue King looking up at him like this. However, despite his desperate desire to fuck Munakata senseless already, he feels the need to draw the line of where they both stand. "We can only do this because this is a dream," Mikoto tells Munakata, and Munakata laughs wildly, the sound echoing in the wasteland.

 

"I'm well aware of that fact," he says, one hand buried in Mikoto's hair, and the other on Mikoto's neck. "So _fuck me_ , Suoh Mikoto."

 

Mikoto grins because not in a million years has he ever imagined those words coming out of Munakata Reisi's mouth. He kisses Munakata again, his mouth hot and wet. He ghosts his hand over Munakata's underwear, eliciting a hitched breath. Munakata responds by putting his hand down Mikoto's pants, making Mikoto groan in pleasure as Munakata's fingers close around his cock. Munakata's murmuring all kinds of things in his ear; for once Mikoto doesn't want him to stop talking.

 

"Please," Munakata whines, his teeth grazing Mikoto's ear. "Come on, Suoh, I want you inside me," and Mikoto's peeling his boxers away, his hands quivering in anticipation -

 

There's a loud crash, and Mikoto jerks awake, instantly alert. "What-?" He's back on the couch in the second floor room in Kusanagi's bar. His head is still buzzing. He rolls around to come face-to-face with Totsuka.

 

"Whoops! Sorry, King," Totsuka says, hovering over him apologetically. Behind him, Yata and Kamamoto are scrambling over a bunch of toiletries on the floor, looking terrified at having disturbed Mikoto's nap. "We were just getting some stuff from the bathroom. We didn't mean to wake you up!"

 

Mikoto can feel the blood pounding in his chest. He puts his hand over his face until he feels his heartbeat slowly go back to normal. "S'okay," he says roughly, licking his lips. He can still taste the alcohol Munakata was drinking in his dream.

 

Totsuka smiles. "You looked like you were having a good dream though," he says. "You were smiling. That's good, right?"

 

Mikoto grunts in response, glad that he knows perfectly well how to hide his feelings. He's also glad that he had draped a blanket over himself before sleeping, because he's sporting a hard on that would be difficult to explain.

 

"We'll let you get back to it," Totsuka says cheerily, oblivious to Mikoto's internal struggle, and he quickly herds the other HOMRA members out of the room. Mikoto lets out a sigh when the door shuts, and he flops back on the couch, trying to remember the way Munakata looked before the memory slips away from his fingers.

 

There's no way he's going to be able to get any sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really working on my fifty million happy MikoRei AUs when I finally started reading the first few chapters of side: red and got hit by inspiration, especially by Anna showing up in Mikoto's dreamscape. So what would happened if Reisi showed up there too? And thus this fic is born. This is set somewhere in the nebulous three years after the events of side:red. Woohoo having more insight on the canon timeline of Project K. 
> 
> I intended this to be a one-shot but there's a lot of potential left to it? But for now this is it, because I really need to finish at least one of those fifty million happy AUs. Hope you guys like this!


End file.
